


A Prince Duty

by Taiga0510



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Princes & Princesses, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, non-con sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiga0510/pseuds/Taiga0510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Harold of Gryffindor arranged a marriage for his son James with the prince from the neighbour kingdom Prince Lucius Malfoy. <br/>Lucius force James into a marriage with the hope that time will bring love to their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince Duty

Once upon a time there was a country divided in four kingdoms Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclow.

Harold Potter king of Gryffindor had a young prince James Potter of Gryffindor. James was reaching the right age to be married but he didn't knew wad to come.

"Father I told you I don't want to meet any boys and I don't want to get married so soon" James told to his father upset as the maid dressed him.

"Don't worry you don't have to meet anybody. Ahh... I hadn't told you something James..." King Harold looked at his soon in the eye " You are already bethroded to Prince Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin. He and His father King Abraxas are arriving this evening thats why you are getting preared"

James looked at his father astonished "FATHER! I can't believe this! I don't even know him and you want me to marry him?!'

King Harold sighed heavily "I'm sorry my son but It's something long ago arranged" King Harold left the room leaving his son angry but sad.

That evening King Abraxas and Prince Lucius arrived to the castle at dinner time.  
"Lucius I hope you behave like someone of your blood" the king started walking inside the castle "Yes, father" replied the young Prince.

King Harold was waiting for them in the throne hall when he saw them "Welcome" he smiled and aproached to the "I'm glad to see you Abraxas and your boy. He became a fine man as I can see". 

King Abraxas looked around him searching for Prince James when King Harold talked "My son is still getting prepared. He was a little bit upset because of this matter but he will be here soon. Let me scort you to the table you should be starving" he took them to the table prepared for four and called a maid "Please, go look for Prince James and tell him dinner is ready and Prince Lucius is waiting for him"

Prince James arrived a few minutes later "Father" he aproached to his father and sat beside him. "James these are King Abraxas and Prince Lucius from Slytherin". James looked at the men the two of them silver heared. King Abraxas was a man around the age of his father maybe a little older with shoulder length silver hair. Prince Lucius looked a lot like his father but younger. He had longer silver hair tied almost at the end of his hair with a emerald green bow.  He was really handsome tall, fair and manly with piercing green eyes but with all this James was still not sure he needed more than a good looking man. He wanted someone who loved for who he was not because of duty but now his destiny was sealed. Maybe he could talk to Prince Lucius about his opinion if he wanted to get married and maybe he could get out of this trouble.

Prince Lucius looked at the little princes as he entered the room he eyes couldn't believe such beauty. The prince was little with big brown eyes and untidy dark brown hair.  He was really pretty for a boy now he understood why his father would marry his son to a man the boy was for sure a carrier. He didn't wanted to get married but maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it would be. Prince James was a beauty... He would be helping his kingdom and he would have a beautiful husband to mother his children everyone would be pleased. 

The dinner passed in silent King Harold and King Abraxas talked about political arrangements , Prince James looked at his plate and Prince Lucius ate quietly stealing glances to the smaller prince.

King Abraxas talked " Well If you spear us we would like to retire to our chambers to rest a little" He stood up followed by his son. "Good night". Lucius bowed his head "King, Prince" and then he followed his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!The fic is gonna be a little dramatic but with time love will come.
> 
> Please leave reviwes telling me what do you think aboit the story how do you want it to develope. THANKS!


End file.
